


nice tea meet you

by destructivenihilism



Series: crossing realiteas [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, uh yeah that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructivenihilism/pseuds/destructivenihilism
Summary: You don't normally stare at strangers.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: crossing realiteas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	nice tea meet you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic but my first /undertale/ fic and im still learning how to make things work in mobile!! that's why the tags are unbelievably shitty, sorry about that. hope you like it!. 
> 
> this will be a series, albeit a slow going one. the ending seems kind of rushed so i'll be sure to edit that later.

You don't usually pay such close attention to strangers. You'd grown up with a mother who always told you it was disrespectful to even look at strangers and the habit just followed you to your adult life, it seemed.

But this one was different.

He was a skeleton monster (which is odd, you can only remember two skeleton monsters named Sans and Papyrus in this town. They were your cousin's neighbors.) ...Attractive, you suppose, as far as skeleton monsters go.

He had walked into the shop with a hesitant aura, almost anxious and quiet. You, a normally cheerful person, was almost concerned, before remembering that some monsters were still wary around humans and brushed it off.

You watched, washing the tables quietly. He seemed confused. The monster seemed to hover in the empty shop for a moment before his eye pips focused on you. You did your best not to flinch.

This skeleton monster was...different than the ones you've seen. Papyrus is all slim bones and bright features, Sans is short and has a knack for nihilism.

This monster was much like Sans in bone structure, standing at about five-foot even. His bones were slimmer and shimmered with scarring (or what passed as scarring for skeletons, you guessed), a red zigzag directly under his right eyesocket. His eyesockets themselves were wider than Sans's, giving him an air of innocence and youth to his features.

The only way you could describe his clothing was complicated. Many strips of fabric interlocking and criss-crossing over his shirt, jacket, and shorts, all in a monochrome color scheme. 

"Sir?" You called out softly, seeing him jump. "We're just about to close."

"o-oh, um," he faltered. "i...need coffee."

Amused, you nodded and ducked towards the counter. His hesitance was strangely endearing and for such a small guy, his voice wasn't quite the pitch you expected. 

"Of course. What would you like?"

He gave you his order -- three black, one with four sugars and one with two, two hot chocolates, and one dozen biscuits -- and waited patiently by the counter as you rang him up.

"Quite a bit of food for once person," you remarked. "That'll be thirteen ninety-three. Name for order?"

"some of it is for my friends," he said. "uh, right, here you go. i'm the only one here?"

You smiled again. Cute. "Right, but I'd still like to have your name. For memories' sake, at least. You're the most interesting person I've seen today." You placed the money in the cash register and completely missed the lilac flush that spread across his cheeks before it faded.

"cross," the skeleton -- Cross -- mumbled. 

You glanced over his outfit one more time. "Cross suits you."

He flushed again and you were immediately enamored by it. Your smile widened as you turned to make his orders, sliding them all in front of him once done.

"w-well, uh, what's your name?" Cross asked from behind you. You contemplated telling him a fake name but decided against it.

"Comic," you answered, leaning your weight on your elbows and grinning. Cross returned the smile hesitantly and situated his cups in the holder. "Hey, actually."

You watched Cross's skull snap up quickly to look at you before snapping away just as fast, flush reappearing. "I was just about to clock out. If you need some help getting those to your car, I could...?"

Cross shifted unsurely. "...no thanks. i think i'm okay."

You shrug and turn back to the till. "Whatever you say, man."

Cross doesn't leave immediately. You glance out of your peripheral only to see him shift a bit, murmuring to himself and occasionally glancing at you. After a while of this, he steels himself.

"a-a-actually! uh! could we trade numbers?" he blurted. 

"Sure," you answered, sliding your phone over the counter to him. 

It was only after you clocked out and returned to see your phone untouched that you realized he can't use the touchscreen.

You also realized he's gone.

The last thing you realized was the tiny note sitting right in front of where Cross was standing, reading: 

my num: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
thanks com

You smile and lock the shop, going on your merry way with a skeleton dancing through your thoughts.


End file.
